


Też chcę spróbować z dziewczyną

by Lilek



Series: Walhalla [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek





	Też chcę spróbować z dziewczyną

Gdy Ivar zwierzył się braciom ze swoich uczuciowych rozterek, miał nadzieję na szybkie dołączenie do grona prawdziwych mężczyzn i skorzystanie z tego samego źródła uciech, z którego korzystali pozostali synowie Ragnara. Niestety mimo zapewnień i podbudowujących słów, Ubbe nie kiwnął nawet palcem by wyzwolić Ivara z macek uciążliwego dziewictwa. Od czasu do czasu kręcił się wokół dziewcząt  
w osadzie, prawiąc im komplementy i próbując umówić na intymne spotkanie z najmłodszym bratem, ale ani razu nie napomknął o tym problemie jasnowłosej Margrethcie.

Może bracia myśleli, że znudzony i upokorzony czekaniem Ivar puści swoją prośbę w niepamięć, ale z punktu widzenia kaleki im ciężej coś było zdobyć, tym bardziej obsesyjnie tego łaknął.

Nie dał więc za wygraną i po kilkunastu dniach stagnacji, bezszelestnie przyczołgał się nad jezioro, w którym Ubbe pływał, relaksując się po męczącym dniu.

Silne uderzenie w głowę dojrzałym jabłkiem, wprawiło starszego brata w osłupienie, które po kilku sekundach przeobraziło się we wzmożoną czujność.

\- Jesteś łatwiejszym celem od krowy na pastwisku – Ivar stwierdził złośliwie, pozwalając by Ubbe zlokalizował jego położenie po przedłużającym się i bezowocnym obserwowaniu brzegu jeziora. – Zaczynam żałować, że zmarnowałem na ciebie to dorodne jabłko.

\- Odwal się - Ubbe warknął, pocierając dłonią piekący ślad na skroni. – Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty?

\- Miałbym, gdybyś postarał się o jakąś dziewczynę dla mnie.

\- Aleś ty namolny – Ubbe westchnął, wywracając oczami. - Powiedziałem, że zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

\- Jesteś synem Ragnara Lodbroka, tak jak i my! – Ivar zacytował brata z egzaltacją i z satysfakcją obserwował skurcz poczucia winy na jego twarzy. -  Powiedziałeś, że zapytasz Margrethę, a póki co umawiasz z nią jedynie własne schadzki. Gdybyś zrobił co obiecałeś, nie musiałbym tyle czekać  – Ivar zasugerował ponuro. Oparł się o pień wierzby rosnącej nad brzegiem i siedząc wygodnie wnikliwie obserwował sylwetkę brata, do pasa zanurzoną w wodzie. – Wszyscy ją pieprzyliście więc kolejny brat nie zrobi różnicy.

\- Ona nie jest rzeczą, Ivar. – Ubbe stwierdził dosadnie. - Była z każdym z nas, bo chciała … zresztą … skąd ty w ogóle o tym wiesz?

\- Żartujesz sobie? Podglądanie waszych harców na sianie jest najlepszą rozrywką w moim żałośnym życiu.

Ubbe zacisnął wargi, lecz rysy jego twarzy nieco złagodniały. Nie mógł się zdecydować czy przeważa w nim uczucie wściekłości czy litości względem kaleki.

\- Przestań mnie żałować!

Na rozterkę brata Ivar zareagował krótkim, niewesołym parsknięciem.

\- Nie żałuję cię … - Ubbe zapewnił po chwili.  – Nie będę się wściekał o to, że miałeś okazje podziwiać jaki ze mnie ogier. Jako starszy brat powinienem dawać ci przykład, a ty powinieneś uczyć się od najlepszych.

Przemądrzałe słowa Ubbe zapobiegły kolejnej kłótni z Ivarem i wywołały u młodszego brata salwę szczerego, głośnego śmiechu.

\- Nie mogę nie przyznać ci racji – Ivar stwierdził z rozbawieniem, uśmiechając się do brata przebiegle. – Z moich wnikliwych obserwacji wynika, iż Margretha najbardziej lubi pieprzyć się z tobą. Wije się i jęczy jak rasowa kobyła.

\- Przestań ją obrażać bo dostaniesz w mordę.

\- Wybacz, ale ciężko mi szanować kobietę, która rżnie się na trzy fronty z młodymi książątkami.

Ivar wzruszył ramionami i westchnął ostentacyjnie na znak swojej bezsilności.

\- Który z was byłby pewien ojcostwa, gdyby zaszła w ciąże?

Ubbe otwarł usta z zamiarem wyplucia z siebie jakichś jadowitych słów, ale szybko zamknął je, nie potrafiąc doszukać się żadnych argumentów. Gdyby Margretha stała się brzemienna nie miałby najmniejszej pewności, że dziecko w jej łonie należy do niego.

Nie byłby nawet pewien, czy krew płynąca w żyłach niemowlęcia wywodziłaby się z kręgu potomków Ragnara.

\- Wyraz twojej twarzy jest bezcenny – Ivar zarechotał z satysfakcją. - Naprawdę dopiero teraz uświadomiłeś sobie, że to wkrótce może stać się problemem?

\- Zamknij się – Ubbe warknął i ruszył z irytacją w stronę brzegu, próbując zebrać myśli, nie skrępowany faktem iż brat obserwuje jego ciało. Golizna nie była niczym szokującym wśród nordyckich mężczyzn, a jedyną osobą która skrupulatnie strzegła swojej prywatności w tym aspekcie był Ivar.

\- Tylko ojcostwo Sigurda dałoby się naocznie potwierdzić – Ivar zagadnął po chwili, gdy Ubbe naciągnął bryczesy na tyłek i zaczął ubierać koszulę. – Jego dziecko bez wątpienia będzie najpaskudniejszym noworodkiem w Kattegacie, z jasnymi loczkami i wrzeszczącą jadaczką.

\- Wszystkie noworodki są paskudne.

\- Nie tak paskudne jak gęba Sigurda.

\- Niech ci będzie, złośliwy gnojku – Ubbe przyznał z rozbawieniem, tarmosząc gęstą czuprynę Ivara i kładąc się plecami na miękką, nadbrzeżną trawę. Młodszy brat wkrótce poszedł w jego ślady, skupiając spojrzenie na promieniach słońca, przedzierających się przez gęste konary wierzby.

\- Z Hvitserkiem nie jęczy?

Przedłużającą się ciszę zmącił cichy szept Ubbe i Ivar potrzebował chwili, aby domyśleć się do jakiego wątku powróciła ich rozmowa.

\- Jęczy … ale mniej spontanicznie.

\- A z Sigurdem?

\- Leży jak kłoda i czeka na apogeum. To zapewne najdłuższa minuta w jej życiu.

Ubbe utrzymał powagę przez kilka sekund, po czym przykładem Ivara głośno parsknął.

Młodszy brat obrócił się na bok i oparł głowę na jego piersi.

\- Też chcę spróbować z dziewczyną.

\- Wiem – Ubbe przyznał cicho, zanurzając palce w kruczoczarnych włosach Ivara. – Załatwię to.

\- Z Margrethą?

\- A chcesz dołączyć do grona potencjalnych ojców?

\- Nie … - Ivar odparł poważnie, badawczo wpatrując się w źrenice brata. – Chcę być tam, gdzie byłeś ty.

\- Zawsze będziesz tam gdzie ja.

W to stwierdzenie Ivar nie uwierzył. Zamknął oczy i zawiedziony począł się wsłuchiwać w rytm bicia serca Ubbe.

\- Nie chcę żebyś się w niej zakochał. To kiepska partia  – szepnął po chwili i starszy brat  musiał odwrócić wzrok, aby nie zdradzić swoich skonfliktowanych emocji.

\- Nie kocham jej.

\- To świetnie – Ivar odparł bez przekonania. – Miłość do Margrethy nie byłaby roztropna.

Ubbe spojrzał na niego badawczo, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że właśnie usłyszał groźbę z jego ust.


End file.
